Love is War
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: Song fic for Love is War, SpainxRomano...written from Lovi's POV and i'm very sorry if he's OOC...lots of kissing and lots of crying...but a fluffy ending!


**Author's Note:**

Okay. Well this took me 4 days to write so it must really suck or be completely amazing. I wrote this for no good reason, so please don't be harsh. Its based off a vocaloid song by Miku Hatsune, "Love is War". Check it out! Anyways, try to enjoy!

* * *

We fought again today. But today was different. Today he fought back.

The fight started out as usual, me complaining about some shit and him just smiling and apologizing. I battered him with my empty blows, but this time he shoved me off pretty damn hard. What the hell?! Then he said something about me being "insecure" or something and stormed off even though its raining. What a bastard.

I've been sitting here, waiting for that lousy son of a bitch to come the hell back already. I've been staring at this goddamn door for about an hour now. This is just fucktabulous.

I get up to go and look out the window, just cause I'm so pissed off. I look out only to see a sky, all gray and clumpy. Its ugly. Even so, it soon becomes blurry, as does the rest of this world. I twist my face into an ugly frown. Damn it! I'm not crying!

I'm really mad at him. That stupid tomato bastard. I'm so confused, but only one thing is really bothering me. Do I still love him? This is so fucked up, I can't even think straight. I think I will but I can't be sure...I really don't know what to do. This is like some screwed up trap, set just for me because everyone hates me...except for Antonio...I think.

As I think of his name, an unpredictable anger bubbles up inside me. I lash out and punch one of the walls, cracking it a bit. "That idiot..." I mumble. I can't help but think the same for myself as hot tears stream down my face.

My mind goes back to the times when I was a child, when even though he could've been perfectly happy with my dumbass of a brother, I convinced him otherwise with my bad temper. I grind my teeth together out of spite and then smile a little bit, thinking of an evil plan that would get that bastard to come back to me.

---------------------

I called my brother and that potato suckface. They're going to have dinner with us. When I hear Antonio come in, I quickly flee to my usually empty room and lock the door. I can hear him calling my name. Not Romano, but Lovi. I can almost see the despair on his face when I don't answer.

God, I can't even remember the last time I slept in here. Its so clean and uninviting. Its kinda creepy. But if that bastard isn't back with me by tonight he's going to be pretty fucking lonely.

It only took about half an hour for my brother and potato bastard to get here. I was ready, the first four buttons of my linen shirt unbuttoned, revealing my bare chest. My pants were a little loose, covering my bare feet. That tomato bastard is going to have such a hard time not jumping me when he sees. I can't wait.

As I stride to the door, I stop to really think about what I'm doing is right. Fuck reason. I'm doing this.

I open the door with confidence, knowing that Veneziano probably won't even notice my clothing. Its quite common from where we come from.

Antonio and Ludwig are already chatting away about something. Something stupid prbably. I strut into the room, smiling wickedly when I see Antonio stare and his jaw drop at the mere sight of me. He's practically drooling.

"Ve! Big brother!" Veneziano squeals, giving me a hug.

"Get the fuck off me!" I shout angrily on instinct.

My younger brother gets off as usual, wearing that goofy grin of his, like Antonio's. Bastard.

We sit down to have dinner, and I sit deliberately across from Spain, so he can't ignore me. Veneziano brought food, so I don't have to worry over making something. Whoopdie-freaking-do.

Of course, my brother brings pasta (shocker) and a shitload of it. He deals out generous helpings of it, then sits next to me, humming some stupid tune.

As we eat, I chew slowly, with my mouth open to make sure that tomato bastard notices. I can't even tell you how hilarious it was to see him struggling not to stare. This is what he gets for being stupid. This is war.

I see him sort of glare at me, and I stick my tongue out at him.

"So, how is _your _relationship going?" Antonio asks, directing at my brother and Germany but looking at me with his deep emerald, shimmery--damn it! Never mind! He was looking at me. That fucking bastard!

I stood up abruptly and glared harder at him than I ever had and actually _politely _excused myself and got up to leave. I stomped down the hallway, my face probably as red as the tomatoes Spain loves so much and slammed the door to my room so loud it echoed throughout the entire house.

I leaned against the wall and slid down, hugging my knees. I cried silently, knowing that I could show how I really felt after my brother and Ludwig left.

--------------------

It didn't take long for them to leave, apparently they got the message. Once I heard them drive away, more angry tears fell down my face. Damn it! I hate crying!

Soon after, I hear two soft knocks on the door.

"Lovi?"

Oh fuck. Its Antonio. And I didn't lock the door.

"Go away, bastard!" I yell throwing a trashcan at the door. He comes in anyway, a very concerned look on his face. He crouches down next to me and smiles sadly. He takes one of my hands away from my knees and kisses it.

"Oh, Lovi," he says, trying to lift me by my hand. I jerk it away, more tears coming but I'm not silent now. It's all coming out. What a fucking pain.

My broken sobs and hiccups really hurt my throat, tearing their way up from my lungs. Apparently they hurt Antonio too; he's frowning.

All of the sudden, I lash out at him and try to punch him in the face. Of course he blocks it effortlessly and now has my wrist in his grip. Damn him and his reflexes. He pulled me up from sitting in one swift motion, making sure my wrist wasn't out of his grasp. Standing now, I throw another wild punch, only to be stopped again. Now he has complete control over me.

"Let go of me, bastard!" I shout, struggling in vain.

"_Calmarse, _Lovi," he says before placing me against the wall (yes placing; not pushing or pinning) my wrists in his grip on either side of me. He places his lips against mine before I could turn my head away, ending my struggles. His hands slide from my wrists, one stroking my cheek, the other holding my hip gently but firmly in place. I can't get away.

I close my eyes on instinct and once released from his hold, I entangled my hands in his hair. I tugged violently, showing my anger but not trying to get away anymore. Tears were still coming from my eyes, either from anger or relief. He licks the seam of my lips, politely asking for entrance. I reject, not letting him overpower me. He frowns into my lips and stops stroking my tear-stained cheek and traces his fingers devastatingly slow across the lone curl that stuck out in my red hair. I give a low moan, accidently letting him in. Fuck.

He enters lovingly, already knowing every nook and cranny in there. His hand reoccupies my cheek, right at my hairline. I kiss back fiercely, still holding on for dear life to his brown locks. Our tongues dance together, his mouth perfectly fitting against mine. He glides inside my mouth and I slightly whimper at his dominance. I don't even fight anymore. I'm letting him overcome me. Holy fuck he's a good kisser. The passion makes me light-headed and I lean against him for support. I can't even control the sounds coming from my mouth anymore. Damn it!

The tears are still falling when he breaks the kiss and I pout for a mere second but then I notice the tears against his face. He's still smiling like and idiot though.

He leans in and kisses the tears off my face. "_Te amo, te amo,_ Lovi..." he whispers in between the butterfly kisses. I hug his waist tightly burying my face into his chest. I can't even stop the tears now, I just love him so much it hurts inside and I'm sure he loves me. He better. Bastard, scaring me like that.

His face is in my hair, "Lovi, _lo siento,_" he says, still crying softly. We stay like this for a few minutes before he lets go and kisses my forehead. He captures my lips once again gracefully. We break apart and he smile that signature grin.

"Better?" he chimes, stroking the back of my head. I nod slowly, my head resting on his shoulder. I sit on his lap and he starts singing and old lullaby he used to sing to me when I was scared and hugs me closer. His voice slowly lulling me to sleep. In the midst of drowsiness, I had a smile on just as big as his, once again safe in the arms of Antonio.

_"I really do love him,"_ I think before drifting asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note (again):**

Well, that was my first attempt at writing SpainxRomano so son't kill me....also my first try wrriting anything close to making out...was it any good? don't be afraid to crush my dreams! Written out of boredom...REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, Miku, or the song Love is War.


End file.
